Samantha West
Samantha is a Colonial Fleet officer, most noted for her service as chief engineering officer of the Omega Group ship Battlestar Athena. Physical Description Samantha is a very prim and proper person; she keeps her hair to her shoulders, which she keeps in a ponytail during duty hours. She is short for most humans and has beautiful blue eyes. Personality & Traits General Overview Samantha is a grease monkey plan and simple, she loves messing with anything technical that she can get her hands on. She is very outgoing and very friendly unless you mock her work then she gets very defensive. She will explain anything that is asked of her but will keep her answers very precise and to the point. She can get on her crews backs when they don't get the job done and has been known to be a little reckless from time to time with her own life only. Strengths & Weaknesses She is a very smart woman and has the ability to understand how to fix things more quickly then most others. She is pretty outgoing to other people which makes her very popular around others. Her main weakness is in the fact that she obsesses about new technology which can get her into trouble and also get people mad at her. Ambitions She wants nothing but to fix everything that needs fixing and go one day without have to repair anything. Hobbies & Interests Her hobbies are technology, reading, and writing. She dabbles in painting sometimes but is not very good at it. Languages English Family *'Father' - Mathew James West *'Mother' - Nicole West *'Brother' - James West *'Sister' - Rebecca West *'Other Family' - 2 uncles who work for the colonial defence department History Early Life From her early years Samantha's father worked in the colonial research and development division specializing in the Battlestar development and enhancement project. He loved to teach Sam about his work and from time to time let her skip school in order to come with him to work. She learned quickly about the systems of a Battlestar and began helping new engineers find there way around the Battlestar pathfinder the project was using. Even though she was a very smart girl when it came to engineering she became a social misfit with children her own age. Her brother had to protect her from getting attacked at school many times which tended to annoy him. It took a while for her parents to notice Sam's problems but resulted in her being baned from following her father to work until she was a teenager. Sam was devastated that she could no longer do something she loved and turned to reading as an escape to her problems. While hanging out in a library on Geminon she meet her "Crew" which she became friends with and stayed that way all throughout school Teenage Life Samantha's teenage years took Samantha to Gemenon's school for the gifted where she graduated with high honers and received several scholarships from different colony worlds. She choose to volunteer to work with her father in the R&D section and after a lot of security screening she was accepted and began working. The job was hard in the fact she was considered daddies girl by the rest of the engineers working on the project due to the fact that she solved many problems in the project. Service Record 21308 - Born on Gemenon 21324 – Began working with her father on the Battlestar project 21326 - Graduated from Gemenon advanced school 21326 – Began working full time for battlestar enhancement program 21329 - Enlisted into Colonial Forces. 21330 - Graduated from Colonial engineering school 21332 – Assigned to Battlestar Olympus as engineering officer/deck hand 21336 – Promoted to Engineers mate on the Olympus 21337 – Assigned to Colonial supply base as engineering officer 21339 – Received commendation for saving supply base from reactor breach. 21340 – Reassigned to Colonial Viper upgrade program. 21342 – Successful launch of the Viper mark for completes project 21342 – Transferred to Colonial headquarters as base engineer 21344 – Transferred to the Battlestar Pegasus as engineer’s mate 21347 – Transferred to the Battlestar Athena as chief engineer Category:Gemenon Category:Lieutenant JG Category:Engineering Category:Battlestar Athena Personnel Category:Chief Engineering Officer